halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae/Quotes
Halo 2 1.I will sniff you out Demon.(when hiding as Master chief.) 2.I have ticks that bite more then you!(Hiding while Master chief) 3.This is the powerful Demon?(sarcastically when hiding) 4.I will remember this day...He fought well.(when their allys dies) 5.Come out!There is no time for these games(when hiding as Master chief) 6.Giant accursed beast!(while fighting brutes and winning) 7.Stay here!Just in case It doubles back!(hiding as Master chief) 8.You seem scared Demon.( as Master chief when hiding) 9."Come on Elite, take back your place!" (Taunting the Arbiter or other Elites) 10."I can smell that rusty armor from here" (taunting Arbiter) 11."whelp"(insulting Master Chief) 12."I am stung"(when shot with plasma weapon) 13."Get out of the way"(when someone is in a brutes way) 14."Only cowards hide"(mumbled when your hiding,followed by another brute saying)"I don't think he heard you" 14."I smell blood"(when their allys assassinated) 15."He almost made us the prey"(when killed or unseen) 16."Your still my trophy"(when hiding) 17."Stings but a little"(when shooting brute) 18."Look my back is turned.Nows your chance"(taunting elite) 19."Is that how you cowardly Elites fight"(taunting elite) 20."Cover me I'm going to look"(when hiding, follow by another brute saying)"Sure thing" 21."See what is taking them so long"(after killing brutes that are looking for you) 22."What was it trying to do"(said after being kill without hurting any brutes) 23."I'm hurt"(after shooting brute as arbiter, followed by another brute saying)"it still is just an elite kill him" 24.Approach SLOWLY....Approach...slowly!(when hiding) 25."OWWW.."(said after being shot by ally followed by a brute saying)"Sorry!" 26."I'll give you a head start to make it interesting"(taunting Chief or Arbiter) 27."Don't run were friends"(said to chief when hiding or running) 28."I heard they have feelings"(taunting Elites) 29."Metal bastard"(same as 6) 27."We can't afford to wait it out"(when hiding) 28."By the time he'll fight I'll be over 60"(same as 27) 29."I tracked him this way"(when seen) 30."If you make me chase you your death will be slow and painful"(same as 27) 31."Fighting this cowardly elites is easy. hahaha"(after they killing elites) 32."Be careful"(followed by another brute saying)"i hunt the way i want" 33."He fled"(followed by another brute saying)"Still good hunt" 34."We're not going to get any thing here"(while hiding, followed by another brute saying)"A hunter must be patient" 35."Come out i won't hurt you"(when hiding) 36. "Kill the one with the sword!" (upon seeing a sword-wielding enemy) Halo 3 1. ''"The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" - Shouted to the Arbiter during Co-op 2. "Me don't accept credit card" (IWHBYD Required, but very rare) 3. "Why do they call you demon?" To the Master Chief in Halo 3 4. "The Arbiter!" If they see the Arbiter before the Master Chief. 5. "Save some for me" Randomly on Sierra 117 6. "Use a grenade!" Randomly 7. "Damn you, demon!" When shooting at the Master Chief 8. "Thumb sucking human!" Randomly 9. "Fall back!" If you kill enough enemies 10. "Huddle for warmth," Randomly on Tsavo Highway - Brute 'packmaster' talking to pack 11. "Stay together!" Randomly on Tsavo Highway - Brute 'packmaster' talking to pack 12. "No inappropriate touching!" usually spoken by a Brute 'packmaster' on Tsavo Highway after "Huddle for warmth!" 13. "He was my brother!" - after another Brute in the pack is killed. 14. "You killed my packmate!" sometimes said after killing a Brute in a Brute pack. 15. "He was my lover!" sometimes said after killing a Brute with the IWHBYD skull enabled. 16. "The murderer of Tartarus is DEAD!" when killing the Arbiter before they see Master Chief in Crow's Nest during co-op on legendary. (need IWHBYD) 17. "His head will make a fine trophy!" (when MC dies) 18. "I will rip your head off and mount it on my wall!" 19. "We will tear you into bloody ribbons!" 20. "for YOU this was made!" when throwing a grenade 21. "I will drink your blood!" 22."There's no I in team, let's both go!" (One brute to another before circling round an obstacle to attack MC; Halo 3; Legendary; IWHBYD) 23. "The pack will feast on you!" 24. "Ding dong the demon is dead!" said when Master Chief is killed with the IWHBYD skull activated. 25. "Catch!" when throwing grenades 26. "A fresh scent.. It must be close. Spread out, Track It Down!!" Brute Cheiftain giving orders to his pack. 27. "I had him. But he went for cover." 28. ''"Who gave a Hammer?!" (When they see MC or the other playable chracters holding a Gravity Hammer)Or, "All right, who lost their hammer?" 29. ''"Retrieve the Hammer!!" Same as 28. 30. ''"It's hammer time!" same as 28 when IWHBYD skull is active. 31. "Our food seeks to evade us!" when going into cover. 32. The pack will feast on you, Tartarus's murderer! ( Said when playing co-op on The Ark if the brutes inside the cartographer see the Arbiter first. 33."You broke my shiny helmet!" when Brute Cheiftain is shot in the head with a sniper rifle but does not die. (IWHBYD Co-op on The Ark) 34. "We don't take American Express" (IWHBYD required, extremely rare) 35. "I sense a trap" ( when hiding as the chief) 36. "worthy opponent" (when fighting a Brute chieftan armor class) 37. "Fucking Demon!" (First seen in a sneak peek of Sierra 117) 38. "Here's a present!" When throwing grenade. 39. "Look, it has soiled itself. These are whelps, not warriors!" (In Crows Nest Marine Barracks)